User talk:Lanate
Lanate can be reached here. Please leave a message and all. :) Future Mode I would really like to see that scan, then, since I've read over the V-Tamer manga in both English and Japanese specifically to look for that name, and never found it.KrytenKoro 04:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Hah! That would definitely explain why I never found it, that thing is tiny. Damn, though, that means I need to find and rewrite that throughout my documents.05:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Evolution refs On another note, thank you very much for using my format to fill out the evolution refs, and I'm really sorry that I disappeared and didn't finish it myself. Before the transwiki, I was going through the list articles and cleaning them up, and NedScott had suggested splitting them once they got here - would you like to work with me on that?KrytenKoro 04:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I've started a sandbox page for refs refs|here], so we can put them in ref format and just copy them to the respective pages without having to write it up each time. I'll have a lot more to add to it once my computer gets back from the shop, I have a big long document on it already in the correct format.KrytenKoro 13:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) If it'll help wikipedia:User:KrytenKoro/V-Tamer_01_Notes Help I'm trying to list all the Digimon that appear in Next, but I can't identify a few of them: If you can help at all, thanks.KrytenKoro 07:49, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Tasks Okay, here's what I can see as the most pressing tasks: #Split off all Digimon species to separate articles, and rename character articles appropriately #Standardize Digimon species sections #Find all the points, like in Ikkakumon's profile, where it just says things like "the Japanese word for single horn", and replace that with an actual Nihongo tag. #Source all evolutions, and preferably semi-source all attacks. #Correct categories for moved Digimon (like how Gomamon (Adventure) has the categories that Gomamon correctly belongs to) #Create sections on species pages for the various forms of the Digimon, like Gomamon X Also, please remind me to add to the MoS draft that reference sections should use KrytenKoro 19:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Wind Guardian I may be reading it wrong, but it seems to me that the furigana bit is only covering the "Kaze no Shugo" part. However, it might just be too short in furigana to cover the whole phrase. What do you think?KrytenKoro 03:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that works then, since the Shugo only means "protection" (So a Guardian would be a "wall of protection", I guess?)KrytenKoro 03:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction You don't happen to be Matt Lans do you? Digi9346 05:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Never mind that, I am currently desperate. Do you think you can help me do a vote in my profile, I need one more vote. (can be accessed from my user page.) Thanks. Digi9346 05:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks a whole lot. Digi9346 00:16, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Splitting As long as you keep the categories at the bottom of the redirects, you should be doing okay. (So, replace the redirect with the text, and remove the "redirects in digimon" category, but keep the rest). Ned Scott also said that sometimes there is information from before the article got redirected, but that it's usually a duplicate of what you're splitting anyway, so...I guess, check old versions of the page if you feel like it.KrytenKoro 02:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed one thing - you need to keep the X versions of a Digimon on the same page as it's original form, since technically they are the same Digimon anyway, just powered up. Check out Greymon for an example. This means you'd have to change redirects so that they read "Gabumon#Gabumon" and "Gabumon#Gabumon X".KrytenKoro 02:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Also, instead of using the references and div tags, just use .KrytenKoro 02:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Gah, another: Arkadimon, like Gizumon or Lucemon, should probably be covered on one page. Possibly not though, so maybe ask Ned or one of the other usual editors for their opinion.KrytenKoro 02:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Please see User_talk:KrytenKoro#Hybrids.KrytenKoro 08:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon World and Digivices Lunamon and Coronamon are the only two Digimon that I would say could use that as a reference - partially because this is somewhat storyline, they are the main partners and unlike all other Digimon have only one path, and this is also backed up by, of all things, the included stickers. Leomon and all other obtainable Digimon in the game, at least all the one's I've seen, have branching paths. I actually bought this game with Christmas money, but my sister got to play it - I'm going to start playing it this week, and so will be able to document any other "reasonable" lines. Yeah, part of finally getting to play it includes understanding what you were talking about with the bio's. I actually went through all the ones my sister caught, and it's a fair load of title's, weapon names, and subspecies/evolutions. I'm going to try to insert a "nickname" or "title" box in the species infobox's, and type up a list of all the bio data I had access to.KrytenKoro 14:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I would use the Digital Pets, as well: http://lcd.wtw-x.net/MainPage The D-3 confirms: *Wormmon>Stingmon>Dinobeemon>GranKuwagamon (D-3 Version 1.0) *Hawkmon>Aquilamon>Silphymon>Valkyrimon (D-3 Version 2.0) *Armadimon>Ankylomon>Shakkoumon>Vikemon (D-3 Version 3.0) The D-Ark confirms: *Guilmon>BlackGrowlmon>BlackWarGrowlmon>ChaosGallantmon (D-Ark Version 1.0) *Renamon>Youkomon>Doumon>Kuzuhamon (D-Ark Version 2.0) *Labramon>Shiisamon>Cerberumon>Anubimon (D-Ark Version 2.0) There are apparently also actual A, Z, and U sprits: http://lcd.wtw-x.net/DScanGallery There is a D-Cyber digivice which names Dorumon "Dolmon" and Gaioumon "Samudramon" In some cases, the original pets (I love the old logo, I wish they had kept it) are acceptable. I've already put pretty much all of the useful ones on the List of Fresh Digimon, but if there's other evolutions from the pets you think should count, list them. *Pabumon>Nyaromon (Pendulum Progress 3.0: Animal Coliseum) - probably can be safely ignored, as it has completely ridiculous orders for all the digimon in it, like Deramon>Omegamon KrytenKoro 06:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Manga and Internet Archive V-Tamer already has a character page (unless you mean split pages), but go ahead. For V-Tamer, I would definitely use cropped pictures where possible, as the art is completely different - however, for most of them, the V-Tamer promo cards should work. For Next and D-Cyber, they are pretty faithful to the generic designs, so I would just use the species art. It would be a hell of a lot of cards, but if you want to spend the time on it, more power to you. The Card Menu does seem to be back up, though - all the cards I checked yesterday were still working.KrytenKoro 06:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Dusk I think we agreed that games are considered preferable sources to cards, right? So these should be used as sources if there is not anime or manga sources already there.KrytenKoro 09:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Bios: *Moonmon>Lunamon>Lekismon>Crescemon>Dianamon *Vademon>EBEmon *Digitamamon>Devitamamon *Etemon>MetalEtemon *Leomon>GrapLeomon *Ikkakumon>Zudomon *Kuwagamon>Okuwamon *Renamon>Kyubimon *Bearmon>Grizzmon *Kuramon>Tsumemon>Keramon>Chrysalimon *Greymon>MetalGreymon *Gotsumon?Icemon Variations: *Ghoulmon/Ghoulmon (Black) *WereGarurumon/WereGarurumon (Black) *Tuchidarumon/Frigimon *Gummymon/Kokomon *Shellmon/MoriShellmon *Drimogemon/NiseDrimogemon *Greymon/GeoGreymon *FlareLizardmon/DarkLizardmon *Agumon/ToyAgumon/ToyAgumon (Black)/BlackAgumon *Penguinmon/Muchomon *Megadramon/Gigadramon *PawnChessmon (White)/PawnChessmon (Black) *RedVegiemon/Veggimon/Weedmon *Kogamon/Ninjamon *BomberNanimon/Nanimon *Yanmamon/SandYanmamon *Mojyamon/JungleMojyamon *Saberdramon/Birdramon *Ogremon/Hyogamon *Geremon/Numemon/KaratsukiNumemon *Terriermon/Lopmon Story: *Gaomon>MachGaogamon *Solarmon>Clockmon *Other Starter sets - constant enough, I think, and their initial degeneration (we need to standardize this term, I guess) is a storyline event *Kapurimon>RookChessmon *Kapurimon>BishopChessmon *still haven't identified other IT's. *FlareLizardmon>WarGreymon (claimed, not seen - FR says he will digivolve to WG) Sorry I'm really sorry I haven't been doing anything substantial lately. My personal laptop broke down about a week ago, so I've been stuck with the old family computer with an unwieldy laptop and no nihongo support. Hopefully I can get it fixed soon, and start helping you again.KrytenKoro 06:01, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, some moderately good and exceptionally crappy news I was finally able to convince Best Buy to look at my broken laptop, and though I had already bought a 300$ warranty with them, they made me pay another 100$. Turns out they couldn't recover any of my documents (though they were able to keep most of the money we originally paid), which means unless I can find someone else in town that is able to actually do their job, I've lost three years worth of notes and errata on Digimon, Zelda, etc. Plus, I still don't have nihongo support, so I still can't do much in the arena of large scale splitting and editing like you're doing. However, I've been out of town this week, and have had a large opportunity to get through Digimon World: Dusk, so I'm going to start adding all the information I have on that as I get going. I'm going to try to focus on storyline and Digimon Gallery info, since the digivolution reqs can easily be found on gamefaqs. Earlier you indicated that you also had this game; would you like to work together on this, or do you want to be working on splitting the lists for now instead? Cheers.KrytenKoro 04:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Himitsu should have it in its RAWS section.KrytenKoro 05:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm sorry, I was getting sites mixed up. Digital Starlight, not Himitsu. I've never actually used Himitsu.KrytenKoro 06:28, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. As soon as I figure out what the situation with my computer is, and whether I'm getting a job, I will be hitting the wiki in a hard way, and getting back to that MoS draft.KrytenKoro 17:44, 3 July 2008 (UTC) "Pie", "Rose" I know that it doesn't use the shortened names in my version, but I do remember seeing that somewhere - maybe it was in a different translation, and was something the editor just decided to do. Or maybe it was just some misinformation on the net.KrytenKoro 17:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Agumon I would add it as "New" or something. Regular Agumon still appeared in Digimon Next, and they've already started using Professor Agumon as the main one, I think.KrytenKoro 02:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Digimon World treats the two PawnChessmon and MegaKabuterimon as different Digimon, so I would consider them subspecies. :As for Kudamon and Falcomon, I'm not sure, but I personally think we can afford to split it according to "Original" and "New" design, or some other choice of monikers.KrytenKoro 03:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Data Squad My brother has decided to watch every one of my recorded Digimon tapes, so I've taken this opportunity to finally go through the dubbed version of Data Squad. I've been compiling my notes here, but there's also some errate from Pokemon, since I was taking my notes on it on the same paper. It might be a little late, but if it's any use to you, please use it.KrytenKoro 03:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Hey do you know any way of reporting people for vandalising pages :You could tell me, and if I agree with your analysis of the situation, I could block them for you (since I'm an admin and all).KrytenKoro 02:19, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Dot Digimon I can't find Bandai of Japan's digimon toys, but I would think that if it has been officially released, then it's "canon" (even Gallantmon Chaos Mode). It should probably be noted that it's only been released in America, though.KrytenKoro 01:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :On a related note, we also need to add Agumon Hakase, Blobmon, Fujitsumon, Amon, and Umon.KrytenKoro 02:14, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Also, "Housemon" (from the Tokyopop manga, Digimon Adventure Vol. 5). Puppetmon's house monster is considered a Digimon in that manga.KrytenKoro 02:48, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, we have two different situations here - Japanese Digimon who don't have an individidual existence (meaning, we can't get a picture of them, and don't know what the levels are), and American Digimon with uncertain canon status. I think we might create two new list split-off's - List of Digimon with unknown level and List of Dub-only Digimon (or "America-only"). So, for List 1, we could have: *Blobmon *Fujitsumon *KoDokugumon (is this even an official name?) *ChibiKiwimon (is this even an official name?) *Amon *Umon *Housemon and for the other: *DotGaomon *DotLalamon *DotKamemon *DotKudamon *Gallantmon Chaos Mode *Snowballmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) *Snowmanmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) That should solve problems of uncertain canonicity or level, and since there's necessarily not going to be much info on these Digimon, they will probably remain unsplit.KrytenKoro 17:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Whatever floats your boat. I'm fine with having them split or remain in the main lists, so do what you want, and I'll try to help.KrytenKoro 23:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Your partners For you (though most of them will probably need shrinking). It would be nice if we could find and upload some of the mini-sprites from the DS games, instead of using bandai and toie art. May I suggest MagnaAngemon>ClavisAngemon and Mystimon>Craniummon? It looks like I was wrong about that But, to make it clear that it is still "Imperialdramon Fighter Mode", why don't we do what Dusk did, and have it be Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black) and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) ? Unless there are other English sources for their names.KrytenKoro 05:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Signature Attacks Since it turns out that many of them share these, should we just have a "learnable" section for this too, to condense it?KrytenKoro 05:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, you should It's made clear by the whole nature of the Dark Warriors that anyone can use the spirits, and this is backed up by the card games, etc.KrytenKoro 04:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC)